


Coming Home

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Mama Imelda is a badass, Rape/Non-con Elements, Victoria is the sweetest little nieta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: The news of Ernesto de la Cruz’s death spread throughout Santa Cecilia like wildfire, people fell into mourning over their fallen son.  All homes were shrouded in mourning, but one.  The Rivera hacienda went on as though nothing had happened.  Imelda Rivera kept going on with her life as she had since he had left with her husband twenty-one years before.Something very interesting is found in Ernesto de la Cruz's mansion.





	1. News

The news of Ernesto de la Cruz’s death spread throughout Santa Cecilia like wildfire, people fell into mourning over their fallen son. All homes were shrouded in mourning, but one. The Rivera hacienda went on as though nothing had happened. Imelda Rivera kept going on with her life as she had since he had left with her husband twenty-one years before.

Coco, Julio, Rosita, and Elena had travelled to see Julio and Rosita’s family, while Imelda, Oscar, Filipe, and Victoria had stayed in Santa Cecilia to manage the Zapateria. Victoria would have travelled with her parents and sister if she hadn’t been sick when they left, her chronic migraines and occasional meltdowns preventing it. Oscar and Filipe saw their niece’s dismay and did everything they could to cheer her up, which didn’t always go to their advantage, illustrated by the matching pink shirts that they now had after an event with a red dress. The arrival of policemen from Santa Cecilia’s police department was not how the family had pictured their Sunday morning.

“Senora Rivera, my name is Detective Sanchez from the Santa Cecilia police department and I need to speak with you for a few moments. Is there anywhere we could speak privately?” the man asked.

“If there is anything you wish to ask me you can ask it in front of mi familia.” she told them.

“Alright then. Your husband has been found in Mexico City in the home of the late Ernesto de la Cruz. We have reason to believe that Senor de la Cruz has kept him captive for the last twenty years.”

Imelda felt her world tilt as the detective explained why he was in her home.

“Are you sure that it’s him?” Oscar asked?

“It has been twenty years since any of us have seen him.” Filipe supplied.

Detective Sanchez pulled a photograph out of the file he was holding. It was undeniable the man in the photo was Hector gold tooth and all.

“Why didn’t he try and escape?” Imelda asked.

“De la Cruz broke both of his ankles. Senor Rivera is currently being treated at a hospital in Mexico City, he has been asking for a ‘Coco’? Do you know who that is?”

“Yes, she’s our daughter, she’s currently in Oaxaca de Juarez with her husband and daughter.”

“We can call her and arrange transportation to Mexico City if she wants. Would you like to come? Your whole family is more than welcome to come of course?”

“Yes, I will go.”

“We’re coming-” Oscar started.

“-with you.” Filipe finished.

“I don’t think I could stop either of you.” Imelda told her brothers.

“Of course.” Filipe replied.

“I’ll go pack up Victoria.” Oscar told her.

“Thank you, Oscar.” she said.

“Of course, hermana.”

“You can tell them apart?” Detective Sanchez asked.

“It took years, but I did figure it out.”

“Ah, and Victoria is?”

“My nieta, she wasn’t well when her mother and father left.”

“I’ll give you time to pack.” he told. “Come to the station when you’re ready to go.”


	2. Train Journey #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation in a train car.

Oscar watched as Victoria packed a few of her dresses for the journey, occasionally stepping in to remind her that she needed certain items. The thought that Hector was alive and hurt weighed on him as he thought of all of the hurt that his sister had endured over the last twenty years, but the way the detective described things, it seemed like Hector hadn’t stayed away willingly. If that was the case, there was a chance that he would come home with them. He should tell Filipe to pack some extra clothes for Hector he was a little shorter than them, but it would be close enough.

 

Filipe packed clothes for himself and Oscar, his clothes on the right and his brother’s on the left. He wondered if Hector had any clothes to wear, maybe he should pack him some clothes.

 

Imelda was in her room, a bag open on her bed, dresses strewn over the bed. Thoughts swirling in her mind as she thought of Hector. It had been twenty years, she was so different from the woman she had been when they had married, they were practically children when they had married. Twenty-one years since they had last seen one another, twenty-one years since the last time they were together. He would be different, wouldn’t he? Who knows what Ernesto had done to him.

 

They were packed and ready to leave the hacienda in thirty minutes. Filipe holding his and Oscar’s bag, while Oscar had Victoria and Imelda’s bag. Victoria was in Imelda’s arms, confused as to why they were leaving and where they were going.

The walk to the Police Station took a less time than Imelda thought it would or maybe she was too wrapped up in her mind to realize how long things were taking. The police had arranged train tickets to Mexico City where they’d be taken to Hector.

Victoria loved the train, asking questions about everything they passed. “Abeulita, where are we going?”

“We’re going to Mexico City, Vicita.” Imelda replied, gently stroking her granddaughter’s hair.

“What’s in Mexico City?”

“Someone who needs our help.”

“Who?”

“His name is Hector and he’s been hurt.”

“Do you think he’ll like me?”

“I think he will.”

“Won’t Mama, Papa, Elena and Tia Rosita be worried that we aren’t at home?”

“They’re going to meet us in Mexico city.”

“Why are we the ones going to help Hector?”

“Hector is . . . he was . . .” Imelda trailed off trying to find a way to describe who Hector was.

“Hector is your abeulo.” Oscar stated.

“He was hurt and wasn’t able to come home so we’re going to help him get better, mija.” Filipe explained.

Imelda closed her eyes, her head hitting the cushion behind her head.

“But I thought he left for fame?” Victoria asked, reaching for Imelda’s left hand seeing the ring on her finger for the first time.

“I thought he had too, but apparently something had happened and we’re going to find out what it was.” Imelda explained.

“Do you think he’ll like me?”

“I think he’ll love you, Vicita.” 

The rest of journey went by faster and slower than Imelda had thought it would. There were members of the Mexico City Police Department there to meet them.

“Senora Rivera?” one of them asked.

“Si.” Imelda replied, holding Victoria to her closer to her chest.

“This way, we have a car for your family, if you’ll follow me?”

Oscar and Filipe kept close to their sister, both of them recognizing the slight changes in her behaviour showing how scared she was.

“Would you like to see Hector now or would you like to wait until you’ve settled into your hotel room?”

“Let’s go now.” she told him.


	3. Coco Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco finds out what's going on.

“Socorro Rivera?” a police officer asked Coco.

“Si, can I help you with something?” she replied, handing Elena to Rosita to put her down for her nap.

“A man named Hector Rivera was found in Mexico City and he’s been asking for you. Your mother has already arrived in Mexico City. We were wondering if you would like to travel to meet him.”

Coco heard her father’s name and couldn’t believe that he was alive and that her mother was going to him. “Where was he found?”

“He was found in a locked room in Ernesto de la Cruz’s mansion.”

“Tio Nesto.” Coco whispered, not willing to believe that her adoptive tio could have done such a thing. “How long, was he there?”

“From what we could tell he’d been held captive for years, at a guess nearly twenty years.”

“When can I go see him?”

“We can arrange train travel immediately.”

“Gracias, I will talk with my esposo and tell you when I’ll be able to go to Mexico City. By chance do you know if anyone else went with my mama?”

“Yes, Oscar, Filipe, and Victoria Rivera.” the officer replied, rifling through the file he was holding.

“Gracias.”

The officer went to the door. “Whenever you’re ready to leave please come to the police station.”

“Julio!” Coco yelled, going into the courtyard.

“Si, mi amor. What’s wrong?” he asked, reaching her half way.

“My papa was found, he’s alive and in Mexico City. I have to see him, he’s hurt.” Coco tried to explain, tears falling down her cheeks.

“Let’s go right now. I’m sure Rosita won’t mind travelling home alone.”

“Mama, Tio Oscar, Tio Filipe, and Victoria are already in Mexico City.”

“We’ll ask her.” he told her, pulling her into a hug.


	4. Re-introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imelda sees Hector for the first time.

“Hermana, are you sure that you’re ready for this?” Filipe asked, pulling her into a hug.

“I don’t know.” she admitted, curling into him.

“He’ll love you no matter what.” Oscar told, wrapping his arms around his older siblings.

“Thank you. You’ll stay out here with Victoria, won’t you?” she asked them.

“We’re going to take her for ice cream -” Oscar started.

“- give us a chance to spoil her.” Filipe finished.

“Alright.” she replied, pulling her rebozo tighter around her shoulders. “Victoria, you’ll be good for your Tios, won’t you?”

“Si, abuelita. When will I get to meet abuelito?” Victoria asked.

“I’m not sure, but I hope it will be soon.” she replied.

“Okay, will you tell him that I want to?”

“I will.” Imelda walked over to where the policemen were standing to go see her husband for the first time in over 20 years.

“Senora Rivera, this way please.” one of them said.

She followed them to a small room where she could see a man huddled in a corner. “Hector?”

“Imelda?” he asked, raising his head looking over towards her. “You’re here.”

She walked over to him and fell onto her knees in front of him. “I’m right here and I’m not going to let you leave ever again.”

“Coco, is she okay?”

“She’s doing great.” 

“Lo siento, I should never have left you.”

“You’re alright, that’s all that matters.”

He moved forward to wrap himself around her. “Te amo.”

“Te amo mucho.” she said, pulling him into a kiss.

“Can we go home?” he asked.

Imelda looked over to the police by the door. One of them nodded to her.

“Si, we’re going to stay here in Mexico City for a few days before we head back to Santa Cecilia.”

“Gracias.” he stood up, holding onto her. Favouring his right leg, that must have been where Ernesto had hurt him.

They rode in silence to the hotel that the police had provided to them.

Imelda helped him to their room. “Would you like to take a nap?”

“Can I sleep in your arms?”

“Si.” she replied.

He laid down facing the center of the bed so he could wake up looking at her.

She wrapped her arms around him and fell asleep, feeling more at ease than she had in years.


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and her Tios go out for ice cream.

“Tios, when can we go see Abeulo?” Victoria questioned, pulling on the hands of her uncles.

“Let’s give Mama Imelda some more time to talk with him.” Oscar said.

“They haven’t seen each other in such a long time.” Filipe explained.

“I want to see him and ask him to play for me.” she told them,

The twins looked at each other over her head, the same thought crossing both of their minds. ‘What if Imelda wanted to maintain the music ban, even if Hector was coming home?’

“Should we get him a welcome home present?” she asked.

“Si.” they replied, not really looking at her.

They purchased a wooden alebrjiah that looked like a Xolo dog that had been painted bright neon colours.

The walk back to the hotel felt like a death march for the twins, while Victoria was incredibly excited to meet the grandfather that her mother had told her about.

Oscar opened the room his sister had been given and there she was asleep on the bed with Hector.

Victoria raced past them and leapt onto the bed.

Hector woke up and reached out for as she landed on him. “Coco.” he said, pulling her into his chest.

Imelda woke up to the sight. “Hector, this isn’t Coco. This is our nieta, Victoria, Coco’s daughter.”

“We have a granddaughter?” he asked, pulling Imelda to his side.

“Hola, Abuelito.” Victoria greeted him, pulling back from his chest, her glasses askew on her face.

Hector looked down at her and burst into tears.

“No, please don’t cry. Lo siento, Mama is on her way here with Papa and Elena.” Victoria told him, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

“These are happy tears. I never thought I’d come home and here I am with the sweetest little granddaughter.” Hector explained, pulling her back to his chest.

“Elena’s the small one.”

Hector looked over at Imelda, a question in his eye.

“Elena is Victoria’s little sister.” Imelda explained, wrapping her arms around him. “Oscar, Filipe, you can come join the hug if you want.”

The twins looked over at each other and raced over to the bed, hopping up and hugging their sister and brother-in-law.

‘I didn’t realize how much I’ve missed him and wanted him in this family.’ Imelda thought, tears forming in her eyes.


End file.
